They Will Pay...
by Jesika Starwatcher
Summary: My first DBZ fic. Basically a haunting scene told from Mirai Trunks's POV. PG-13 for language, violence, and angst.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT. If I did, I'd be rich. But since  
I don't, if you sue me you'll find that I'm just a fifteen-year-old without a dime.  
All of the characters, places, and indices belong to Akira Toriyama, Funimation, and   
Toei Animation.  
  
Author's Notes: This is sort of a re-write of a particular part of "The History  
of Trunks" television special. I got it yesterday and I'll go nuts if I don't write this.  
It's from Mirai Trunks's POV.  
  
Now, to make you rue the day I lay eyes on that video, here is what I think  
is going on in the poor boy's head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Remember the children, Trunks. Remember all the pain that those two caused,"  
Gohan's voice echoed through my head. "Don't be ashamed of your anger. Use it.   
Channel it!"   
  
I was going to do it this time. I could feel my hair standing on end because  
of my Ki. I could see the gold aura around me. I was going to make it. I was going  
to...  
  
"Argh!" I yelled in anger as I lost focus and my Ki evaporated. I fell to my  
knees and slammed the ground with my fist in anger, causing it to crack.   
  
Gohan was standing in front of me, smiling softly. I panted and returned the   
smirk half-heartedly. "Hey," he said. "let's take a break. You've worked hard enough  
today." With that, he flew up onto a nearby cliff. I followed him and sat down next   
to him.  
  
I kicked a rock off the ledge. "Why can't I do it? What am I doing wrong?"   
I asked, my voice near yelling. Gohan, looked over at me, then back down at Tiki Town.   
  
"You can. You just need the right kind of motivation. For me, it's how those damn  
androids killed Krillin and Piccolo. All the pain just boils up inside until it explodes."  
His eyes were narrowed the whole time he was talking and I felt his Ki bubble up, like he  
WAS about to go Super Sayajin.   
  
Suddenly, the city below us seemed to light up. I jumped to my feet, as did Gohan,  
as two huge explosions rose right before our eyes. It had to be the androids. No one else  
was that powerful. Or cruel...  
  
"Damn them!" Gohan yelled. "Those monsters didn't even give them a chance." He   
powered up to the level of Super Sayajin. "Whatever happens, you stay here, Trunks.  
This is my fight."  
  
I looked at him in shock. He had to be kidding me. "Forget it!"  
  
"Don't argue, Trunks. I'm in much more danger with you there."   
  
"I still won't let you go down there by yourself. No way! Not after what happened   
to your arm!" I scowled at him, trying to stare him down. He stared back at me for what  
seemed like forever. His expression slowly turned into slight smile.  
  
"You look just like your dad when you do that, Trunks," he said softly. "Fine,  
but stay out of trouble this time, okay?"  
  
I smiled, nodded my head, and turned around. I was about to take off when I felt  
a sharp pain in the back of my neck. My vision swam and I started to fall.  
  
"Sorry Kid," I heard faintly as everything faded to black.  
  
  
  
The next thing I remember was waking up with my face in the dirt. I lifted myself  
and shook my head, sending some dust flying out of my hair.  
  
"Gohan?" I called. No answer. I opened my eyes and a sick feeling swept over me.  
There was a huge pillar of smoke rising from the center of Tiki Town and Gohan was nowhere   
to be seen.   
  
I took off flying towards the smoke as fast as I could. The whole time, one word  
echoed through my head over and over.  
  
Why?  
  
Why did he go by himself? Why did he knock me out? Why was he so dang stubborn?   
Why, why, why?  
  
I slowed my flying to a slow glide when I got in the city so I could try to find him.  
I couldn't sense his Ki, but maybe he was just hurt. He couldn't be dead. He was a Super   
Sayajin. They don't die...  
  
Suddenly, something caught my eye. A flash of orange. I landed, almost in a daze.   
It couldn't be. It couldn't.  
  
I approached the rain-drenched figure at a hesitant walk. Tears were streaming   
down my face as it occured to me just what I was approaching. Now, there was another  
word that was echoing over and over in my mind.  
  
No...  
  
"Gohan, what did they do to you?" I whispered as I looked down at my teacher...my  
best friend. He was lying in a pool of water face down. His jacket, the one that he said  
inspired him and reminded him of his dad, was tattered and bloody. I knelt down beside him  
and turned him over to confirm what I already knew. He was dead.  
  
"Gohan!" I cried, shaking him and hugging him close to my body. "Gohan!"  
  
I stood up shakily. Tears were pouring down my face even more now. My fists  
were clenched so tightly that my nails drew blood. I threw my head back and screamed  
into the rainy night. "Gohan!"  
  
It wasn't fair. He didn't deserve to die like this. Nobody deserves this! I'll   
make those androids pay. I'll make them pay for every life they took. All of the children  
they killed.  
  
They killed my father. They've taken millions of lives. They killed Gohan!  
  
It's just not fair!  
  
Suddenly, something in me seemed to snap. A huge power surge went through me that  
seemed to make the very earth shake.  
  
I had done it. I was a Super Sayajin... and I didn't even care. All of the joy  
I always thought I'd feel was replaced by pain.  
  
I didn't want to be a Super Sayajin. I wanted Gohan back.   
  
"I'll make them pay!" I screamed as I slammed my fists into the ground, causing it  
to crack for dozens of yards. "I promise, Gohan, they will pay..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Author's notes: I hope you enjoyed this. I'm almost in tears just typing it.   
  
Oh well, read and review if you're on Fanfiction.Net. If not, email me at   
jesika_starwatcher@rockforlife.zzn.com . I love getting feedback. 


End file.
